Miraculous Equestria Girls
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: "No... Rares, I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier... I should've been... Please forgive-" She was cut short by Chat preparing to leap for Rarity, "look out!" Dark Rarity stood tall, her expression frozen. Rainbow pushed her out the way, roughly. (Raridash) (MariChat)
1. Chapter 1

My Little Miraculous

The Mane Seven were awaiting the arrival of a small group from a Parisian

school. They all chattered excitedly.

"What if they are like, super athletic?"

"One of them must love fashion as much as moi."

"Oh, oh, oh! I should have brought my cannon- Oh, it's here. Never

mind." The girls all laughed in unison, when they saw eight people

searching.

One bluenette. Two blonds, one brunette, one ginger (the fashionista

cringed at the sight of her), one redhead and a brown haired boy.

"Welcome to Canterlot!" Twilight and Sunset smiled at the group.

"Hey." The bluenette smiled. "I'm Marinette, these are my classmates;

Alya, Nino, Sabrina, Nathaniel, Chloe and Adrien."

"Hi. I'm Twilight. These are my best friends; Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie,

Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Rarity." The girls' all

waved. Rarity looked at Marinette, then at Chloe.

"Marinette?" She asked, smiling, "is that jacket from Gabriel

Agreste's new line- J'adore?" She gushed.

"Oh yeah, it is." Marinette smiled.

"Darling, I love Gabriel's line so much!" She batted her lashes.

"Oh?" Adrien smiled, "You design clothes too?"

"Yes, yes." Rarity smiled brilliantly. Marinette reached out, gently

touching the coat Rarity wore. It was a lavender coat, made with faux

fur and deep purple buttons.

"I love it..." Marinette stared longingly at the coat. Rarity blushed

red, and shrugged it off.

"Have it. It is vain to wear one's own design anyway." She answered.

Rainbow Dash grinned.

"She is all about vanity, though."

"She is all about crude, unladylike jokes."

"She is all about haircare and makeup."

"Whereas she is all about sports shorts and muddy trainers." Rarity

fired back. Rainbow Dash smirked, and Rarity's mock annoyed face

disappeared. "Do you have anything to add, Miss Dash?"

"Yeah-"

"Girls!" Twilight snapped. Rarity and Rainbow giggled insanely.

"You are way too easy to prank, Twi. Even a novice like Rarity got

ya." The girls shared a smile. And Rarity turned her head, flustered

by the girl's proxemics. It was a well kept secret of the

fashionista's sexual attraction towards her friend, one only Sunset

knew about.

"Howdy. As Twilight said, I'm Applejack, but y'all can call me AJ. Is

that girl part of yeh class too?" This said to Alya, about another

girl.

"Oh. She's Lila. Biggest liar ever." Alya said with obvious distaste.

"Liar?" AJ echoed, "Yeh can't make true friendships with lies, sugarcube."

"Yeah, AJ is all about truth and honesty."

"They are the same thing, Rare."

"Actually, truthful is not telling someone every detail in perfect

recollection. Honesty means that you admit if you did something

wrong." Twilight intervened.

"Pfft egghead." Rainbow muttered.

"So anybody up for a nice dinner?" Sunset asked. Chloe scowled.

"GET IT OFF!" She shrieked. Pinkie was giggling at her, covered in

confetti. Lila looked at Rarity.

"Nice ring." She said. The girl sniffed.

"Is that a lie?" Alya asked coolly, "I mean I wouldn't put it past you."

"No! I love it-"

"Yeah well, I couldn't tell." Nino added.

******************** Rarity had Marinette stay at hers; the two were

getting along wonderfully. Their passion for fashion was a link that

connected them.

"So Miss Mari," Rarity started, "Is there a man in your life?"

"Um... I have felt this way about my worker." Marinette said. 'Worker'

was the easiest way to describe Chat Noir, because he really drew her

in. "But I.. He doesn't like me back."

"He probably does."

"I wish..."

"Does he have a name?" Rarity prodded. "Or no?"

"Um.." This girl had an aura of trust around her.. "Chat Noir."

"You... Work with Chat!?" She grinned. "I knew his outfit was good

quality!" She nodded.

"Uh yeah!" Marinette nodded. "I made it."

"I think you have brilliant skills." Rarity told her. By now it was raining.

"And you? You have anyone?" Rarity stood up, and took out her

scrapbook. It had multiple pictures of her. Her with her sister, with

her friends, a few boys, and a dog, but featured most was her and...

Was it Rainbow Dash? Suddenly Marinette understood, painfully clearly.

And Rarity gently stroked the photo of Rainbow and her dancing

together.

"It's as though I can fool myself into believing I was with her, that

I had the girl." Rarity whispered. "As if I had not wasted my love."

"I.. I know how you feel." Marinette hugged her, and Rarity freely sobbed.

"And... And.. She'll never know!" Rarity choked.

"It'll all work out." After a pause, she suggested, "let's get some

rest" and the fashionista nodded.

********************Rainbow Dash and Alya were getting along just as

well. She was listening to the Ladyblog, and Rainbow Dash nodded and

would tell her her opinion.

"And then I found out Ladybug's secret admirer- Nathaniel. Like, whoa.

He likes Mari." Alya babbled. Rainbow nodded, her mind on a certain

friend of hers.

"Wow." She said unenthusiatically. Alya sighed.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking how love sucks." She replied.

"If you love someone, go for it. The guy doesn't always have to

make the first move." Alya inputted.

"It's another girl." Rainbow Dash told her. Alya shrugged.

"And? Maybe she's nervous to tell you. You never know. Ask her. If you

feel nervous, I'll go with you." She told her.

"Geez thanks." Rainbow said grategully.

"No problem. I know how I'd feel if I hadn't made the move with Nino."

Alya said.

"So..." The girl was considerably more cheerful now. "Nathaniel. The red head?"

"You infernal cat!" Rarity screamed. Marinette leaped up- Chat had

followed her here? Did he know? "Opal, how many times? You have your

own bed, sleep in it!" Marinette sighed, deflated. She laid down

again.

"Miss me?" Marinette almost screamed.

"Chat!" She hissed. "Give me a heart attack..."

"Sorry. I just missed you."

"I didn't tell you I was going."

"Uh, I read your diary?" Though she knew he hadn't, she relaxed.

"Oh, Chaton, you silly alley cat." She rolled her eyes, her mind blown.

Someone on this trip was Chat Noir.

(I haven't stopped My Princess. I have writers block. Any ideas would

be useful.)


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity sat down, her heart racing.  
"What have I done?" She murmured. "I am evil..."  
"Hey," Ladybug held her shoulder, "you were akumatized. It wasn't your fault."  
"Rarity!" Rainbow dashed to her side, holding her close. "Who did that to her!?"  
"He's called Hawk Moth..."

~Earlier that day~ "I am so glad it was Rarity." Alya nudged Marinette.  
"So am I. If it hadn't, I'd have felt awful!"  
"This day is going to be perfect, Mari." Alya smiled, "the kind we dream of when we're small."  
"Perfect day?" Marinette grinned, looking down, "involves someone asking me out."  
"Someone named Adrien?" She asked.  
"Maybe." The two girls' laughed. Rarity was blushing as Rainbow Dash kissed her cheek. Then Chloe walked to them, leaned down and then walked off.  
"Rainbow!" Rarity called after the athlete, who was running after Chloe.  
"What did you call her?" Rainbow screamed. "You little bitch!" Rainbow Dash repeatedly punched Chloe, screaming profanities. Rarity held Rainbow's arm.  
"Break it up!" Celestia called.

"Hey Rainbow... It's Rarity. Again. For Christ sake, answer your phone! I need you now..." She whimpered. "Call me." She added. Rarity sighed,  
throwing her phone away. Damn Rainbow!

"Poor girl madly in love with another girl and bullied for it... So much potential. Fly away my akuma and evilise her..."

Akumatized Rarity was taller, with dark blue-purple hair that reached her thighs. Her skin was a midnight blue, and she was furious. Her skirt was knee length and diamond encrusted.  
"This is not you, Rarity!" Ladybug yelled.  
"I am Nightmare Rarity!"  
**************************~Now~ "What did I do?" Rarity asked.  
"Uh... Not much?" Rainbow lied.  
"What. Did. I. Do?"  
"You kicked Chloe's butt." She smirked. "But hey, she deserves it."  
"I stooped to her level!" She cried, distressed. Ladybug sighed.  
"Girls', I'll leave you to it." She said, leaving the couple alone.

~Earlier~ Chat stood next to her.  
"I really didn't think you'd be here." He said.  
"Ditto."  
"People still say that?"  
"I do."  
"Fair enough."  
"So where would an akuma go?" Ladybug asked.  
"Ah. See her bracelet? Bet her boyfriend gave it to her." Chat said.  
"Girlfriend." Ladybug snapped back.  
"Whatever, Bugaboo. Just.."  
"... Is she serious?!"

Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt, hovering in front of Dark Rarity. She (Dash, that is) had wings, and Dark Rarity scowled.  
"You too?" She asked.  
"No... Rares, I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier... I should've been...  
Please forgive-" She was cut short by Chat preparing to leap for Rarity, "look out!" Dark Rarity stood tall, her expression frozen.  
Rainbow pushed her out the way, roughly. She landed ontop of Dark Rarity. The akumatized girl smirked.  
"This is a view I could get used to, darling..." Chat spat furiously,  
having just swallowed a mouthful of dirt. But he understood the girl's actions; she loved her...  
She loved her.  
Dammit, they never thought of love freeing the akuma!  
Chat turned to Ladybug.  
"I have a plan." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug sighed.  
"That will never work!" She snapped, frustrated.  
"Well, how do you know Ladybug?! You gave a load of crap to Antibug- 'oh trust Chat Noir and I, we're a team and we listen to each other!' You don't respect me!"  
"All you do is flirt and try to figure out who I am!"  
"Are you that dense?" He snarled. "Marinette is far better than you'll ever be. I don't know why I ever loved you." He darted off, not as fast as Rainbow Dash, but Ladybug nodded, noticing Chat's red face.

"So you..?"  
"Yep. It was all hardcore Dash." Rainbow smirked. "I did not cry back there."  
"Oh really?" Rainbow nodded.  
"Duh. I am super awesome."

"I have to admit, Chaton, you had... A great plan." Ladybug told the cat hero.  
"I know." He paused, "but thanks, I like to hear it."  
"Any time. See you round.." She muttered, beetroot red. Chat did a mini dance as she left.

It was evening now. The athlete had settled Rarity down enough for her to sleep; she snuggled up to her, her hands wrapped together. She looked so peaceful, Rainbow felt guilty for what she was about to do. She took the bracelet off, broke it, and watched as suddenly, Rarity woke up. An akuma flew out of it, and not fully released from its spell, Rarity ran after it.  
"Stop!" Rainbow screamed. The girl jumped off the ledge, and Rainbow looked back, making the decision to dive for her.  
She caught her as she turned back. An ambulance was there; police cars lined up.  
"Rainbow?"  
"Shh... It'll all be okay..." Rainbow kissed her forehead. "I will make it okay."

Chat Noir tapped on Marinette's room. She smiled, waking up from her nap.  
"Hey. Heard your roommate got turned bad."  
"Shh! She's awake. She feels awful!" Marinette chided.  
"I would too."  
"It was-"  
"You misunderstood me, Mari. I mean even if it wasn't my fault, I'd still feel awful."  
"O-oh." The cat moved closer. He rested his hands on her waist as music played from another room.  
"Care to dance?" He asked. She stood up, her hands on his shoulders.  
"Someone should inform Rarity about the lack of security."  
"Nah," Chat shrugged, "how else would she hook up with her girlfriend at night?" He asked.  
"Her... She does that?"  
"We do that." He dipped her body back.  
"I-I'm n-not your g-g-girlfriend though." Marinette stuttered.  
"You could be though." He straightened up, "anywho I must bid you farewell. I merely came to check on you, princess."  
"B-b-bye Chat." Marinette pursed her lips. He was playing hard to get? She was so near a kiss!  
She'd have to borrow one of Rarity's dresses...


	4. Chapter 4

Rarity sat down, her heart racing.  
"What have I done?" She murmured. "I am evil..."  
"Hey," Ladybug held her shoulder, "you were akumatized. It wasn't your  
fault."  
"Rarity!" Rainbow dashed to her side, holding her close. "Who did that to  
her!?"  
"He's called Hawk Moth..."

~Earlier that day~  
"I am so glad it was Rarity." Alya nudged Marinette.  
"So am I. If it hadn't, I'd have felt awful!"  
"This day is going to be perfect, Mari." Alya smiled, "the kind we dream of  
when we're small."  
"Perfect day?" Marinette grinned, looking down, "involves someone asking me  
out."  
"Someone named Adrien?" She asked.  
"Maybe." The two girls' laughed. Rarity was blushing as Rainbow Dash kissed  
her cheek. Then Chloe walked to them, leaned down and then walked off.  
"Rainbow!" Rarity called after the athlete, who was running after Chloe.  
"What did you call her?" Rainbow screamed. "You little bitch!" Rainbow Dash  
repeatedly punched Chloe, screaming profanities. Rarity held Rainbow's arm.  
"Break it up!" Celestia called.

"Hey Rainbow... It's Rarity. Again. For Christ sake, answer your phone! I  
need you now..." She whimpered. "Call me." She added. Rarity sighed,  
throwing her phone away. Damn Rainbow!

"Poor girl madly in love with another girl and bullied for it... So much  
potential. Fly away my akuma and evilise her..."

Akumatized Rarity was taller, with dark blue-purple hair that reached her  
thighs. Her skin was a midnight blue, and she was furious. Her skirt was  
knee length and diamond encrusted.  
"This is not you, Rarity!" Ladybug yelled.  
"I am Nightmare Rarity!"  
**************************~Now~  
"What did I do?" Rarity asked.  
"Uh... Not much?" Rainbow lied.  
"What. Did. I. Do?"  
"You kicked Chloe's butt." She smirked. "But hey, she deserves it."  
"I stooped to her level!" She cried, distressed. Ladybug sighed.  
"Girls', I'll leave you to it." She said, leaving the couple alone.

~Earlier~  
Chat stood next to her.  
"I really didn't think you'd be here." He said.  
"Ditto."  
"People still say that?"  
"I do."  
"Fair enough."  
"So where would an akuma go?" Ladybug asked.  
"Ah. See her bracelet? Bet her boyfriend gave it to her." Chat said.  
"Girlfriend." Ladybug snapped back.  
"Whatever, Bugaboo. Just.."  
"... Is she serious?!"

Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt, hovering in front of Dark Rarity. She  
(Dash, that is) had wings, and Dark Rarity scowled.  
"You too?" She asked.  
"No... Rares, I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier... I should've been...  
Please forgive-" She was cut short by Chat preparing to leap for  
Rarity, "look out!" Dark Rarity stood tall, her expression frozen.  
Rainbow pushed her out the way, roughly. She landed ontop of Dark  
Rarity. The akumatized girl smirked.  
"This is a view I could get used to, darling..." Chat spat furiously,  
having just swallowed a mouthful of dirt. But he understood the girl's  
actions; she loved her...  
She loved her.  
Dammit, they never thought of love freeing the akuma!  
Chat turned to Ladybug.  
"I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. Of course you can, darling." Rarity said softly. "I have this sexy red dress- it screams sassy. You need it more than I do."  
"Wow... Thanks."  
"I have said before, a true fashion designer does not wear her own work." Rarity smiled. Suddenly a blue light surrounded her- she was blinding. When the light faded, she had longer hair, with pony ears and a long, well maintained tail.  
"Whoa, do you girls do that a lot?" Marinette asked. Rarity turned to face her window, away from Marinette.  
"Why yes, Ladybug, we do." She smiled slyly. "Chat Noir is a bit dense to not notice the similarities, hm?"

Sunset looked at Sabrina. She was a pushover. A worshipper. Anything Chloe said she'd lap up like a milk deprived puppy.  
She had to try and help her.

Fluttershy felt at ease with Adrien. He was quiet, thoughtful, and ended up often in her mind. Though she doubted her thoughts; for surely she couldn't love a boy she'd just met? No, he was only perfect.  
************************** Rainbow Dash was rather okay with Alya. They both loved superheroes, calling them awesome and cool.  
************************** Nathan however disliked Pinkie Pie's antics. Always cheerful. It made it impossible to simply relax.

Chloe hated the Apple family. All about work, work, work. Of course, if she didn't have to work it would be different.

Nino and Twilight got along alright. They would discuss the music, and Twilight would explain its origin to Nino, something that helped him with his own records.

Rainbow Dash hugged Rarity, surprised by the girl's transformation. But she wasn't complaining.  
"So, ice cream!" Pinkie Pie shouted.  
"You scream." Rarity pursed her lips at her girlfriend's antics.  
"We all scream for ice cream!" Both girls giggled. Rarity rolled her eyes.  
"Sing that again and I will make you regret it." She threatened, gritting her teeth. But she was smiling.  
"Yeah, as if Rare." Rainbow giggled. Rarity nudged her. "I'll drive."  
"Ever since she got her license she drives, literally, everywhere." AJ grinned.  
"We'll meet you there, Rainbow." Twilight nodded. Rainbow hopped in her car, driving off. She decided to take the detour. Odds were she would get there before the others...

But she was distracted. Rarity was a cute mess when they first met.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey, AJ, careful!" Rainbow yelled. A beautiful girl, roughly twelve, was walking. AJ had kicked the ball too roughly. It was going to hit her.  
"Hey! Watch out!" She yelled again. The girl looked up. "No..." She lived up to her namesake; dashing to her side. She managed to move her out the way. She seemed unharmed.  
She was easily the hottest girl Rainbow had ever seen.  
"Thanks." Rarity blushed red. Rainbow winked at her.  
"Any time, babe."

*Now*  
There she was, walking down the street, careless as to whether cars were on the road. Rainbow Dash knew her too well to know she wasn't okay. She followed her to the car park, puzzled as to why she wasn't with the others, when Rarity started to sing.  
Her voice was perfect. The emotion in which she sung made Rainbow know she felt broken, as if she deserved an evil fate.  
Rainbow was not having her girlfriend feeling blue. She sat down, knees tucked in, and just sat there, holding her hand.

Adrien excused himself; as did Nathaniel. Nathaniel was determined to figure out his competitors secret.  
"Plagg, I gotta tell her. Claws out!" Adrien whispered.  
Nathaniel smirked.  
Purrfect revenge.

Chat held Marinette's hand.  
"Please Mari, I swear I-"  
"Oh shh, alley cat. Of course I will be your girlfriend." Marinette smiled.  
"Really?" Chat's eyes lit up.  
"Really." Marinette confirmed. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"You're all freaks." Chloe sneered, walking off. "Come on Sabrina!"  
The ginger followed.  
Sunset had to make her realise her self worth, but she needed help...  
(Rarity was singing "Little do you know" by Alex and Sierra. So... Rainbow realises Rarity is depressed after being Nightmare Rarity. Fluttershy is crushing on Adrien. Adrien's secret is revealed to Nathaniel. Nathaniel plans on telling Marinette, who is dating Chat. Sunset plans on freeing Sabrina from the anchor called Chloe. Phew... A lot has happened. And, also, there's bound to be an akumatization on the way. Who do you think it will be? I'm tired now after writing this.  
Question: Who is your favourite Equestria girl and why? Same for Miraculous too.

I'll go too. Next chapter. R & R!)


End file.
